


There's An Army Doctor In My Bathtub!

by RainbowWhale (WingedWhale)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bubble Bath, Fluff, Johnstrade, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedWhale/pseuds/RainbowWhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless cracky Johnstrade, Greg's had a particularly difficult week at work and John endeavors to relax him at home. He succeeds of course, with flying colours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's An Army Doctor In My Bathtub!

Sherlock had been back for three weeks now and still neither of them had said a  word. They kept wondering if Sherlock would deduce the truth, but perhaps Mycroft’s tips on keeping his brother from observing the change between them were enough to put

the consulting detective off the scent as it were. It wasn’t as if they never planned on telling him, much like Mycroft wasn’t planning to never tell his brother that he was in actuality Molly Hooper’s real fiancé. They all knew that Sherlock had suffered more than

he let on in his traipsing about after Moriarty’s global network. And they understood that things had to settle back into place before they could spring such personal news upon him. As Mycroft said, his brother needed to regain his mental composure at being

back in London, hell, at being back in the real world before they could impart the truth of what had happened while he was away.

 

Greg glared at the disarray of paperwork on his desk. There had been a strange and tedious case where a bat shit crazy underground cult of “ancient alien worshippers” were killing people by overdosing them with psychotropic plants from the Amazon. There

would be pages and pages of documentation to file. He looked up at a soft knock on his door and was met with Sally Donovan’s cheerful smile. “Why don’t you let me help you with that report?” she asked. “You’ve been working overwhelmingly hard for the

past two weeks. You deserve a rest, particularly one with that boyfriend of yours, if you don’t mind me saying so.” Greg stretched out a kink in his neck and gave her a mildly reproachful look.

 

“Sally. For God’s sake, aren’t you above silly office gossip?”

 

“I’m a woman. Of course I’m not. I just don’t normally show it.”

 

Greg snorted. “Right. Though I wouldn’t wish this on my worst enemy,” he told her, making a gesture at the papers.

 

“Go. Get out of here. You can owe me.”

 

“Thanks. I brewed a fresh batch of coffee for you and there’s a new box of that weird sugar you like in the drawer below the cups.”

 

Sally smiled as Greg stood to take his leave, grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair.

 

“I’ll see you in the morning then,” he told her. She nodded and gathered up the stack of paperwork before the two of them walked out of his office together.

 

Greg’s brain had trouble believing that it really was only half eight in the evening and he was grateful that his new flat he and his partner had gotten was less than ten minutes from NSY by car. He was dead knackered by the time he parked his Vauxhall

 and made it to the door of his second floor flat. He tried the door and found it unlocked and he managed a tired smile of gratitude. His partner was in. Greg had told him it would likely be a long night at the office and not to wait up for him. He thought his

boyfriend might have gone to see how Sherlock was faring. As he stepped into the cream carpeted flat he was greeted by their ever-alert Shiba-inu puppy, Toshiko. She was just over four months now and bounded over to the DI to paw at his trouser leg in a

silent plea to be picked up. He looked down fondly at the little bundle of fur.

 

“I’m not supposed to cater to your demands, you know,” he told her. “I’m supposed to show you I’m your leader and all that. Only do things on my terms.”

 

The puppy gave him a plaintive little whimper and Greg had to steel his heart against the sound that was tugging at his heartstrings in favour of instilling good manners onto his dog.

 

“Where’s your other dad then, Tosh?”

 

He then heard a call from a ways away in the master bathroom. “Oi, Greg! I take it you didn’t get eaten by a giant paperwork monster then after all?”

 

“No, Love, only slightly nibbled on! Sally stepped up and took the reins for the rest of it.”

 

“Remind me to thank her, that means you can join me now in this lovely hot bubble bath!”

 

A frisson of heat suffused through his body at the thought and he crossed the flat to the bedroom the puppy following at his heels. He scooped the ball of fur up and slipped her into her kennel which was so filled to the gills with blankets and toys it was

ridiculous. Still the puppy fixed him with a sad look that made him frown in sympathy.

 

“It’s only for a little bit. We don’t want you eating anything you shouldn’t while we aren’t watching you.” The puppy did a little circle walk and settled down onto her blankets in seeming resignation. “There,” said Greg with a smile. “You’re a good dog.”

 

He then made his way into the large luxurious bathroom. The fragrant scent of soap drifted pleasantly into his nose as he took in the sight of his lover reclining contentedly in the tub, arms behind his head and feet propped up on the corner next to the

faucet.

 

John Watson met his gaze with a thrilling little smile. “You, sir, have decidedly too much clothing on.”

 

“Oh? I think I can remedy that for you,” Greg responded, dropping his voice in heated playfulness. He made a slowly little show of stripping down in front of his army doctor, smiling at how the other man stared at him with such searing emotion Greg couldfeel

the look touch the very core of his soul. They’d been together for over a year now and still this man could do things to him that before he didn’t think he could ever feel. He threw his coat and shirt onto the floor and raised his eyebrows in amusement as he

undid his belt and trousers watching in awed pleasure as John’s Adam’s Apple worked convulsively in anticipation. The DI slid his trousers slowly down his hips and stepped out of his shoes and socks. He stood there, allowing John to take in the sight of his

burgeoning arousal before the army doctor moved forward to allow him space to step in and sit behind him. John had been right, the water was still deliciously hot and the DI sighed blissfully as he wound his right arm across John’s chest and placed a

lingering kiss to the soft skin behind the doctor’s ear. John murmured Greg’s name softly.

 

“It’s so nice to finally have you home at a decent hour,” John told him as Greg trailed his hand slowly down John’s chest and allowed it to disappear beneath the bubble laden water.

 

“Agreed,” Greg said in a low voice before he began to avidly tongue a spot of skin around the juncture of John’s neck and shoulder a few seconds before his fingers found contact with the doctor’s fully standing erection. The blonde let out a breathymoan as

he settled himself flush against the DI’s chest, wiggling his buttocks in a thoroughly maddening manner as he did. “Minx!” Greg exclaimed against John’s skin. John’s hand closed around Greg’s, forcing the DI to grip the blonde man’s upward jutting length

with a good bit more pressure.

 

“A bit eager, are we?” Greg laughed.

 

“Can I make it any more obvious?” John ground out huskily.

 

Greg glided his hand up and took the army doctor’s glans between his first two fingers. He then gently peeled the foreskin back and circled his thumb around the sensitive tip of John’s cock. John moaned loudly, reaching back and gripping the hardmuscles of

Greg’s hips in a sharp spasm of pleasure. A bit of water and soap suds splashed out of the tub as the army doctor arched his back dramatically as Greg worked him to completion. When it was over and John was able to make his body answer his brain he let

the water drain out of the tub and turned in the DI’s arms.

 

“I’ll refill the bath in a moment,” John told him. “There’s a pressing need that I must take care of first.” John glanced down meaningfully at Greg’s straining cock before proceeding to wipe it clean of soapy water with the washcloth on top of the soap dish.

Greg leaned back, humming deeply in intoxicating pleasure. He hooked a leg over the edge of the tub as John positioned himself to run his tongue over the pulsing vein of his shaft in a long lick from base to tip.

 

“Oh, John, I can’t tell you how much I need this. Work’s been absolute hell.”

 

“I know. But it’s finally all over now,” John said silkily, his mouth hovering a scant centimetre above Greg’s erection. “Just relax and let me pleasure you.”

 

The DI closed his eyes as the army doctor took his length fully between his lips and in that moment all he could do was feel the electrical jolt of euphoric physical sensation assault his senses. While John Watson had never been with a man before they’d

fallen into a relationship, the army doctor was a studious learner and committed himself to becoming an expert at making his DI come utterly undone. And there was even a couple of things that the army doctor knew how to do that Greg was sure he’d never

taught him. The DI had never asked where John had learned his tricks and was simply content to allow his lover to pay worship to his body in any way he fancied. But oh, when he did that little motion with his mouth and one of the army doctor’s strong fingers

disappeared deeply inside of arse, his world went bright with blissful sexual delight. Greg groaned as John began to jab at his prostate in counter rhythm to the bobbing slide of his mouth along his straining cock. The DI’s chest began to heave faster and

harder as he thrust his hips up to meet John’s talented lips, his hands roughly clutching at the army doctor’s scalp. John laughed throatily around his erection and Greg cried out at the sensation caused by the vibration of John’s lips around his flesh.

 The muscle’s of Greg’s neck stood out starkly as his body and mind ratcheted further and further into powerful orgasmic oblivion. John hollowed his cheeks and slowly sucked his way to the tip of the DI’s cock, momentarily coming off to place a wet

circular lick to the glans.

 

“It’s okay, Love, come for me. Let it out. Say my name,” the army doctor said in a lust deepened tone before curling two fingers against the DI’s inner channel of muscle and dropping his head back down onto Greg’s glistening member.

 

“John, oh John,…yes!”

 

Greg snapped straight and time itself seemed to stop in the milliseconds before he spilled himself down John’s throat. The army doctor swallowed him as neatly as he could manage, easing off Greg’s softening cock with a triumphant self satisfied grin.

The army doctor turned on the tap once more and leaned forward to claim the DI’s lips in a deep and languid kiss. Greg’s lips opened beneath the blonde man’s, his tongue darting out to eagerly accept the taste of himself in John’s mouth.

Greg sighed into the kiss as hot water filled the tub and covered their legs. John nipped at the side of his mouth impishly before turning back to his original position against Greg’s back. The DI resettled himself in the tub propping one knee up for John to

rest his arm on and brought his hands around to rest against the planes of John’s stomach.

 

“I wish I could think of a suitable way to thank Sherlock for bringing you into my life,” Greg mused.

 

John hummed thoughtfully and poured another dash of bubbly soap into the water. “It’s alright, he wouldn’t understand your need to thank him anyways. He’d say he had nothing to do with it and say there was just as equally a likelihood of us meeting at

some corner pub.”

 

Greg snorted. “Yeah, sod that. Even if we had, what’s the likelihood of this happening?”

 

“I’m still trying to imagine the look on his face when we finally tell him. I saw him the day before yesterday. He already thinks I have a girlfriend I’m trying to hide from him.”

 

Greg let out an uproarious laugh. “Well, I do look good in a nice dress.”

 

The army doctor elbowed him playfully. “Don’t you dare even start, I’ll die of laughter right here and now.”

 

“Anything else he thinks he’s ‘deduced’?”

 

“There was some Toshiko hair on the back of my trouser leg, so he knows I have a dog. He kept trying to guess the breed and getting it wrong. I would have told him but he told me not to give it away. I’m sure when I see him again he’ll have another slew of

possibilities ready.”

 

“Aw, John, you should have just told him anyway. He’s never going to guess Shiba-Inu.”

 

“Well I hope you’re wrong, because I bet Mycroft a tenner that he would.”

 

“Oh dear, may that be the first and last wager you place against Mycroft Holmes.”

 

“I don’t know, I still have hopes that Sherlock will guess correctly.”

 

“You know I feel rather guilty for saying this but I wish he’d come back just a

 

few weeks sooner. I would have really appreciated his insight on that bat shit crazy case.”

 

“I wonder how much quicker things would have gone if he had been working on it.”

 

“As difficult as he is to work with, after a while you sort of just accept his way of doing things and eventually you learn to appreciate it.”

 

“Oh, I can definitely understand that,” John replied. “And then his behaviour becomes so normal to you that you look at other people differently. Like hang on, why the hell aren’t you looking at the world the same as Sherlock Holmes? You should change the

entire way your mind works. His way is strange, certainly, but damn it gets things done!”

 

“Though your conveniently forgetting to mention that sometimes his demeanor makes you want to laugh and cry at the same time.”

 

John smiled. “Ah, it does at that, doesn't it?”

 

“Especially when he doesn't want to be insulting, so he tries to ask you his version of an 'easy question' and you still don't get it right, he looks like such a sad little boy it's difficult not to give in to the urge to give him some sweets or something to console him.

You know as if to say...”

 

John looked up, pinning his lover with his gaze. He finished the sentence. “Hey I might be a stupid prat but here, have this bag of jelly babies, they'll make you feel better.”

 

“I've actually almost done that a time or two.”

 

“He's particularly fond of Maltesers. Sometimes they're the only thing he eats on cases.”

 

“I've noticed. Do you think we should bribe him with treats to lull him into a tractable mood before we spring the news of our relationship on him?”

 

John chuckled against Greg's chest. “We could do, . . . though I talked to Molly today and I think she and Mycroft might win the prize for shocking Sherlock speechless.”

 

Greg raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Have they finally set a date for the wedding?”

 

John gave his partner a glowing little smile. “No, not yet. But she did ask me for a recommendation of a good obstetrician.”

 

Greg's mouth fell open and his eyebrows skyrocketed towards his hairline.

 

“Wow. That will definitely shock Sherlock.”

 

“Yes, but once the shock wears off I think he'll be entirely chuffed. That kid will love having him as an uncle.”

 

“Right? Considering that Mycroft will surely be one of those overprotective parents. God help them if they have a girl,” Greg said with a fond smile.

 

“Oh, I know! Good thing Molly'll make a great mum because I'm sure if they do have a daughter Mycroft will scare the living shit out of any boys who take a fancy to her.”

 

Greg let out a string of laughter. “And Daddy Mycroft won't be the only one. Sherlock will be right there with him.”

 

A sudden lonely whimper pierced the air and made both men look at the door leading into their bedroom.

 

“Our furry child thinks we've abandoned her,” said John.

 

Greg sighed and smiled at him. “Come on, let's be good dog dads and go free the puppy. We can watch that Top Gear episode we missed.”

 

“But the water's still so nice and warm,” John told him.

 

Greg snorted and reached forward to drain the water. “With the week I've had, I could use a good dose of puppy cuddle time.”

 

John's eyes widened in mock affront. “Only puppy cuddle time?”

 

Greg fixed him with a deadpan look. “What, were you expecting something else?”

 

John elbowed him playfully in the ribs.

 

“Oi! That's abuse of an officer!”

 

John elbowed him a second time teasingly. “Arrest me.”

 

“Hmmm, how about I just put you in handcuffs?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of Johnstrade/Mollcroft ficlets that all started as a result of this prompt:  
> Any chance you could do some fluffy Johnstrade in which the boys cuddle and complain fondly about Sherlock and how difficult he is to work with?  
> If you have a theme for a ficlet you'd like me to include in this series drop me an ask at my tumblr: rainbowwingedwhale


End file.
